The Flames of Passion, Envy, and Bruceness
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: The Ninja thought that he was the only thing that stood between the Sorcerer and Norrisville... But he was WRONG! There's a new hero in Norrisville and he's jacking the Ninja's Life. But one must accept the good with the bad and in Randy's case its that cute new transfer student he keeps bumping into. STORY'S BETTER THAN SUMMARY. Valentines day story, Yaoi, Crossover, . Co-Written


**Warning: This is a boyxboy story and will have boy lovin in it, RC9GN & DTMG Crossover, and Strong Language  
Oh and Flamers will be stabbed by my co-writter  
**

**Said it last year and I'll say it again this year**

**This is a Valentine's Day fic for all us loners out there who have no partner today or to those of us who just broke up with their boyfriend or girlfriend and want to read a semi-good yaoi Story then this is the story for you.**

**And for all of you who do have boyfriends or girlfriends what the fuck are you doing here go out and be with him/her this story is for all those who are single, broken heartened, crushers who got crushed, rejected, broken up with, depressed, loner RC9GN, DTMG, XD lovin fans who have had their hearts ripped from their chests, had liquid nitrogen dumped on them, smashed with a sledge hammer, vacuumed up then thrown into a fire, and then have the ashes thrown over a cliff, anyone who feels like this please speak up. Also if you want to do this to a person who hurt you or your friend please speak up.**

**Ruby 1334: …**

**SorrowfulCheshire: Oh yeah This Story was co-written by myself and Ruby 1334 (mostly them) here and they are NOT APART OF THE YAOI OCCOULT *dramatic piano sting* yes I can feel the fabric of the Universe being ripped from hear, but oh well anything to add Ruby**

**Ruby 1334: …**

**SorrowfulCheshire: Yeah you're right Ruby I am pretty warped and twisted *wipes tear* Your so kind**

**Ruby 1334: …**

**SorrowfulCheshire: Alright Get Your Game -Oh wait wrong intro, Stand Up My Van-No that's not right, how bout, Pitchi Pitchi Voice livea, not for this one hmm *turns to Ruby 1334* any ideas Ruby?**

**Ruby 1334: …**

**SorrowfulCheshire Holding up Ruby 1334: *Bad ventriloquism of Ruby's voice* Smoke bomb **

* * *

**Prologue **

Spencer was so excited awaiting for his the mail call. Now normally he wouldn't get so worked up over any old mail but today was the day he was expecting a letter to come today that could either make or break his carrier as a professional film maker.

His heart skipped several beat when he finally heard the _'Ding'_ of the elevator.

He jumped from his bed and rushed to his dad and took the letter right out of his father's hand, nearly taking his skin along with it.

"Feisty today, aren't we son?" Hugh said as holding his hand and exited the room.

Spencer tore the envelope open and quickly read the letter. There was a shimmer in his eyes as he finished and his smile slowly fell down into a frown

"I GOT IN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He hugged the letter to his chest and flung himself back onto his bed, while chanting a mantra of 'yes, yes, yes'.

"Hey Bro heard you from the Freaky Tiki room, what did you get into?" Billy asked curiously as he just floated into the room.

"I got it into Norrisville high! They're famous for producing the most successful and talented Film Stars!" Spencer told Billy, with stars in his eyes.

"Wait-wait-wait! Norrisville? That place sounds familiar..."

"Hu?"

"Oh yeah now I remember! I have a holiday home there! That's right!" Billy spoke before grabbing Spencer head pressing his face write up against his.

"That's perfect! I can move into the holiday home!"

"Yeah, I guess I could allow that. Buuuuut, I'm SO coming with you bro! You don't want to be too lonely at my holiday home or anything." Billy said

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"And Plus you know, I know you'd go crazy without the Cobra there to spice up your boring life"

** -****Smoke**** Bomb Page** **Break****-**

* * *

Spencer showed and told his parents about the letter.

"Please mom, please dad It's the opportunity of a lifetime and I could stay in Billy's old Holiday Cottage." Spencer pleaded, hands held together, looking up at them hopefully.

Both his parents held one side of the letter while

"Spencer I don't think it's even a good idea to leave you alone a weekend...Led alone...a whole year!? That's not good Son, you're too young to live on your own need a guardian!" Hugh said.

"Tell them I have butler that works there!" Billy pointlessly whispered Spencer.

"What! You have a butler!?" Spencer whisper back to confused to the ghost.

"Yeah, of course I do uh hello Famous! He's on leave at the moment but he still lives somewhere around there and you could easily get him back working there."

"There's a butler working there house! He can be my guardian!" Spencer told his parents.

"But, wouldn't we have to pay him...?" His mother asked.

"Oh he, comes with the house?" Spencer asked more than told but his parents seemed to buy it.

"Hmmmmmm, we'll still need to think about this sport, we'll let you know our answer later on tonight."

Hugh decided.

* * *

Spencer nervously paced around his room while his parents talked until finally they came up to his room.

"Well can I go?"

"Spencer, we know that you've always had a passion for filming and this is a rare opportunity for you" Hugh said

"So..." His mother said

"We have decided to let you go there." They said in unison

"WOOHOO!" Spencer said, fist pumping the air.

"But...you have to call us every week to let us know how you're doing." Spencer's mother said.

"Yeah, Yeah sure thing mum!" He brushed her off dismissively as as he was already packing his suitcase.

"Besides when you're gone we can finally turn your room into a sauna." Spencer's mother spoke in her ditsy tone.

* * *

A few days and a private plane ride later Spencer was finally in Norrisville and was currently making his way to Billy's Holiday Home. His luggage was already shipped there all he had to do was get there with his carry-ons.

Now all he had to do was find it.

* * *

**SorrowfulCheshire: Alight that was our prolog chapter one should be up by next week Ruby 1334, anything to add?**

**Ruby 1334:…**

**SorrowfulCheshire: I couldn't agree with you more Remember to Review, Favorite, Follow (subscribe),**

**Ruby 1334 (SorrowfulCheshire holding Ruby 1334): *Bad ventriloquism of Ruby's voice* And if you don't I'll cut ya *hand being held up with knife* stab stab**


End file.
